Burning Passion
by LostSilverAngel
Summary: Leo is miserable, that is until he is sent on a quest to retrieve some mysterious half-bloods, who no one knows nothing about. AU where the children of the big three never got to camp and have found each other instead, becoming the infamous 'Lightning Thieves'. Leo/Percy Jason/Percy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay a new story, sorry for the short chapter but next one will be longer. please review . **

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO_

Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus wasn't having a good day. First he had woken up in a bed filed with shaving cream, courtesy of the Stoll brothers, and after he was done singing their eyebrows off, Chiron had called an emergency meeting.  
He was walking towards the Big House, thankful to whichever god or goddess oversaw puberty because he had a growth spurt last year and he was no longer the shortest in camp. Distracted he walked straight into Annabeth, the daughter of Athena who glared at him as he made hasty apologies.  
Ever since her best friend Luke had told her he was gay she hadn't been the same. Not that she was homophobic, the girl had openly admitted to bring very bi-curious. Leo could never figure out what was bothering her.  
Instead of trying to find out why she was being extra grumpy this morning, he walked faster toward the big house.  
As soon as he arrived at the rec room he saw that almost everyone has arrived already, except Luke, and Annabeth.  
"Ah, Leo great we can start now."  
He was about to protest that he wasn't the last one there when he caught sight of Luke sitting down and Annabeth leaning against the door frame.  
"Yeah, alright" he mumbled, sitting down in a chair in front of the ping-pong table.  
"Well, as you all know we have been having weird weather lately, random storms, hurricanes and earthquakes. Rest assured that the gods aren't angry at each other, even they are confused as to what going on. Although my guess is demigods."  
While everyone was relieved that they didn't have to stop a possible war between the gods, they worried about possible demigods by themselves.  
"I have contacted the Romans and we have decided that the only way to know who the demigods are and to bring them to safety, is to have a quest."  
Everyone sat up straighter ,a quest with Romans was rare and usually very fun.  
"After many hours of careful choosing we have decided that the ones from the quest from camp half-blood shall be Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, and Leo Valdez."  
Everyone smiled at him, some with envious looks, others looking relieved. He sighed inwardly, he was nervous that he would somehow screw up and the quest would be unsuccessful. Anytime he went on a quest something happened that embarrassed him, nervously he started building a miniature hydra, using materials from his magic tool belt.  
Before Chiron could dismiss them, Annabeth spoke up.  
"Chiron, if you don't mind me asking, which Romans are coming with us?"  
Chiron smiled at the grey eyed girl, he had probably known she would ask something.  
"Well I know that it is one of their praetors, Reyna daughter of Bellona and Frank Zhang son of Mars."  
Annabeth stiffened slightly before relaxing again, nodding to Chiron she walked out of the Big House not looking back. Following her example, the other demigods started leaving the Big House whispering between themselves.  
"Leo, Luke please stay back"  
Leo stayed seated, while Luke sat back down. After everyone had left Chiron got into his magic wheelchair and he wheeled himself in front of them.  
"I wish Annabeth were here, but the girl needs time to herself." He muttered to himself.  
When he looked at them, he looked old and tired.  
"We don't know how many demigods there are, or if they're dangerous what we do know is that they're thieves. More specifically they're the infamous 'Lighting Thieves'."  
Luke and Leo stared at him before Luke started laughing.  
"Chiron, those thieves are a myth to explain why one of the gods took the lightning diamond, that's what we were told."  
Leo stayed quiet, observing how Chiron's eyes flashed with regret.  
"We lied, the lightning diamond was stolen but not by the gods, actually we don't know who stole the diamond."  
He paused, letting the information sink in.  
"When you find the demigods, the care of them they're probably going and scared out of their wits. Now, go get ready for your quest, you are leaving as soon as the Romans side which will be in five minutes."  
Leo and Luke left the Big House silently, both lost in thought going their separate ways to get ready for the quest that would change their lives.

**A/N: Did you like it, love it,hate it, don't care? Well then please tell me review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay as i posted in my other story, sorry for not posting faster, but i broke my wrist. Alright now onward with the reading! **

_**Warning: I'm sorry but don't be to harsh on me, this is my first time writing any type of smut. so be warned boy on boy ahead.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO our HoO because I am not a guy._

"Percy! I told you to wait for me."  
Percy looked up, smirking at the son of Jupiter.  
"Really Jay? I don't remember you saying such a thing."  
Jason growled as Percy chuckled, amused by how Jason was acting. He stopped when strong arms pinned him to the wall. Shivering as Jason's breathe tickled his ear.  
"You can't be reckless seaweed brain, what would happen if you got caught? Or gods forbid, if a half-blood had seen you?"  
He would have made a sarcastic comment, but the worry in Jason's voice stopped him. He looked into electric blue eyes which were darkened with worry. He swallowed hard, he knew that going alone on a heist was stupid, but he just couldn't resist.  
"Jason, look I'm sorry, but the guy was asking for it! He was being a jerk to the lady he had 'bought' it from, and then he was talking about having the best security in the world and how could I resist?"  
Jason sighed, but he didn't loosen his hold on Percy. He knew the blonde demigod understood that Percy had gone and stolen the tiara for a good reason.  
"Percy, I know why you did it, and I'm not saying I wouldn't have done the same thing, but you have to be more careful."  
Jason caressed the raven haired boys cheek, smiling when he felt him shiver.  
"You know you're going to have to be punished for what you did don't you Percy?"  
Sea green eyes met blue eyes clouded with lust. Smiling innocently at Percy, the blue eyed boy leaned in and licked the other boys lips seductively, teasing the son of the sea god. Percy moaned as Jason bit down onto his lips softly.  
Jason's hand stroked his leg, slowly grinding against Percy.  
"Ready to receive your punishment?"  
Jason's voice was thick with lust as he slowly unzipped Percy's, causing the green eyed boy to start panting.  
"Yes sir.."  
Percy breathed heavily, blushing as he felt Jason's stiffness against his leg. The son of Jupiter leaned in towards Percy, using the tip of his tongue to lick his neck, slowly biting down enjoying the way the son of Poseidon shuddered in pleasure.  
Jason's hand caressed Percy's member though his boxes causing Percy to moan in pleasure. "Eager are we?"  
Chuckling Jason pulling out Percy's hard member causing the raven haired boy to shiver. Jason gently caressed Percy's tip, kissing him deeply to muffle his moan.  
As the two embraced tongues in a passionate kiss, the blonde boy slowly stroked Percy's member, enjoying the way the other demigod leaned into his touch. Jason quickly made a jerking movement on Percy's member causing him to go insane with pleasure, letting out a loud moan as he came into the blonde boys hand.  
Letting go of Percy's member, Jason moved his hand into Percy's mouth letting the raven haired boy suck his fingers clean.  
"You like that don't you"  
Jason whispered into his partners ear huskily. Jason slid of his shorts and boxers and with a dominant look from Jason, Percy was on his knees. Jason moaned, loving the feeling of Percy's cunning tongue teasing him.  
Jason hand gripped the raven boys hair, pulling his fingers through Percy's hair as Percy first made soft bobs softly indulging Jason's member. Percy looked up at Jason his eyes filed with lust, suddenly started deep throating Jason hungrily sucking his member to make the blonde cum.  
Looking down, he enjoyed the way his lover looked at moments like these, sea green eyes darkened by desire locked onto blue eyes. Grabbing onto Percy's soft hair, Jason pushed himself deeper into the green eyed demigod's mouth, throwing his head back as he reached his climax.  
"Percy"  
Jason groaned, unable to contain himself any longer, he sprayed his seed into his lovers mouth, loving the way Percy swallowed every last drop.  
Slowly, he pulled his clothes back on.  
"Now, that's your punishment"  
Sea green eyes widened with realization.  
"Jason! You can't do that to me!"  
Jason winked at the pouting boy in front of him. He knew that later he would give in to those adorable green eyes, but right now he wouldn't.  
"Yes I can, next time you think of doing something reckless like that, you know what the consequences will be."  
Suddenly Percy smirked at Jason, sitting down on the floor. Jason guessing what he was going to do shocked him. Earning him a glare from the raven haired demigod.  
"Also, you can't touch yourself."  
Percy opened his mouth to say something when the door opened, and a spiky haired girl with stormy blue eyes walked in.  
"Jason if you're done 'talking' with Percy, we're ready to move."  
Smirking, she left a red faced Percy while Jason just rolled his eyes. Extending his hand out to Percy, he helped him up.  
Walking hand in hand, they walked out to meet with the rest of their 'family'.  
"Took you guys long enough, you guys need to cut down on your 'alone' time."  
Hazel and Bianca were smirking while Thalia just rolled her eyes. Percy just stuck out his tongue at Nico, who was sitting on the floor. The son of Hades just rolled his eyes.  
"Enough talk about what we do in our alone time. Where are we going this time?"  
Jason looked at Thalia, who picked up the backpack next to her and tossed it to him.  
He caught it with his free hand, taking out the papers and handing the backpack to Percy.  
"Los Angeles? Isn't that where your dad is?"  
Hazel, Nico, and Bianca just nodded but reluctantly as if the thought of being close to their father was horrible for them, which it was. All of them learned about the gods the hard way, finding each other along the way.  
Thalia and Jason, full blooded brother and sister except Jason's father was Jupiter and Thalia's was Zeus. They had found Percy, who had ran away from home after his step-father hit his mom one to many times and she hadn't down up. They found him hidden behind a dumpster, a wide eyed little boy the same age as Jason and Thalia couldn't leave him behind.  
They traveled as a trio for some time until they got to Las Vegas, where they saved Nico and Bianca from the Lotus casino. They had found Hazel in New Orleans, a daughter of Pluto abandoned by her mother because she was 'cursed'.  
All six of them had traveled together, battling monsters along the way to no where. They had only started stealing when they reached that six teenagers with no parents and no money would attract unwanted mortal attention.  
Hazel used her gift to find precious metals and the others did the rest.  
They had been all over the country by now, but their favorite place was New York. Some would say it would be because it's close to Olympus, but it's actually where they stole for the first time.  
"Alright, then are we all packed?"  
Everyone nodded and they all walked towards their van. They could have stolen a cooler car, but vans were easier to travel in and drew less attention.  
"I'll meet you guys at the place, I'm creating the distraction this time."  
From the corner of his eye, he could see Jason's jaw tightening, but there was nothing be could. Distractions were done alone, they couldn't risk someone seeing two of them in the same place.  
Thalia tossed him a drachma and Hazel leaned out the window.  
"The bank has done very recently added gold bars, which could be useful, try to grab them."  
Percy nodded, putting up the hood of his blue sweater he walked off, towards the bank.

**_A/N: Percy and Leo shall meet in the next chapter! Anyways, please review I'm very unsure about this chapter please tell me what you think._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so i didn't have internet for a few days and i was getting nervous because i wanted to update this story earlier. Anyways please don't forget review.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO _

Leo was sitting in between a very emotionless Annabeth and a very fidgety Reyna. He sighed, He really wished he was in the back sitting next to Frank and Luke, it would have been better than sitting next to Annabeth and Reyna.  
He had tried to crack a few jokes but the girls had only glared at him until he just shut up.  
He sighed, his fingers pulling apart the iPod in his hand, he had been sitting down for too many minutes.  
"Argus, Chiron said to stop by the bank we need to get some money for the quest."  
Although he would never admit it, the many eyed security/driver freaked him out a bit. He was used to the over the top freaky monsters, but Argus topped it all with all his eyes. He shuddered as he nodded his head, one of the eyes on his neck winking at them in recognition.  
Sighing, he put on some earphones, having fixed the iPod, now monsters wouldn't be able to trace him when he used it.  
"Leo! You know we can't use electronics, what are you doing?!"  
Annabeth's face was red, and Leo knew she was just letting out all her anger on him. Raising his hands in defense, he looked into her eyes.  
"Dude , son of Hephaestus doesn't mean anything to you? I managed to fix the whole demigod tracker thing."  
If possible Annabeth's face got even redder. She opened her mouth to make a probably really logical explanation that would make Leo think he was wrong, but the car stopped.  
Leo practically pushed Reyna out the door so of course he crashed into someone as soon as he was in the street.  
"I'm sorry"  
A sweet voice made him look up and for a moment he was speechless.  
"Umm are you okay? You didn't hit your head did you?"  
Sea green eyes filled with concern were staying at him, and he realized that he hadn't answered the beautiful boy and was staring with his mouth open.  
"Yeah-oh yeah, uh I'm good. Excellent, fine!"  
He jumped up, startling the boy who just smiled at him amused. He heard someone chuckle behind him, but all he could see was the person in front of him.  
"Well, seeing as I didn't hurt you badly, I really have to go."  
The boy smiled at him one more time before walking away. Stunned, Leo didn't even have time to react before the boy had disappeared.  
"Dude, that was smooth."  
Luke clapped him on the back, and Leo realized he was the one that has laughed earlier, and even Annabeth was smiling softly.  
With his face burning, probably literally as well as figuratively, he marched into the bank.  
He ignored the laughter behind him, mentally scolding himself for yet again embarrassing himself. He should have asked the green eyed boy his name, but no, he had to act like a fool and  
forgot how to speak.  
At the door of the bank, he waited for Reyna, Annabeth, Frank and Luke. Argus of course would stay in the car, the mist could do a lot, but they didn't want to risk it.  
Oddly, he saw storm clouds gathering, even though it was supposed to be sunny today. He wasn't the only one who noticed, Annabeth's grey eyes were darting around, examining everything in sight. Reyna was tense a hand in her waist, Luke looked calm but he saw him play with his camp necklace, once in a while glancing around. Frank was looking back towards the car, where he had left his bow and arrows.  
It was as if they all felt something weird in the air. They entered the building as the rain started falling.  
Since Annabeth was the only one responsible enough to handle money, she was the one who did all the transactions.  
They were walking towards the exit, their earlier nervousness forgotten when the alarms went off. Everyone started panicking as a security guard locked the doors.  
"Dear and loyal customers, this is not a drill, please calm down as soon as we find our thief everyone will be able to leave."  
The demigods glanced at each other before the whole building shook. Leo was the only one that noticed ask the guards lining up in front of the door.  
"Uh, guys I think we might have a problem."  
The other demigods turned towards the door, just in time to see the guards transform into hellhounds.  
He heard Annabeth groan but before he could tell her anything the door to his right exploded.  
They all turned, surprised when they saw a guy in a hoodie jump over the rubble, two hellhounds on his tail.  
They would have interfered when the guy turned around, and faced the hellhounds head on.  
All of them would have stood there in shock but a growl drew their attention away from the crazy guy.  
Luke was about to attack when Annabeth stopped him.  
"No one attack or draw their weapons."  
Noticing their confused faces she sighed.  
"Their not looking at us, look."  
She pointed to the hellhounds, who as she said weren't focused on them. Instead, they were all starting at the guy in the hoodie, who had somehow already killed the two hellhounds.  
"Shouldn't we help him?"  
Frank's face was full of concern. Annabeth's grey eyes started analyzing everything around them when the sprinklers overhead turned on.  
Her eyes widened in realization while she stared at the boy fight the hellhounds with renewed strength. Leo noticed this and the wheels in his head started turning before he realized what Annabeth was thinking.  
"Annabeth, do you think it's him?"  
Annabeth didn't answer, but she looked tense as she took out her bronze dagger.  
"Leo, I'm going to need you to get close and put a tracker on the guy."  
When she noticed his surprised face she smiled slightly.  
"We don't know if he's going to come with us and we always need a break up plan."  
Leo nodded his head taking out a tracker from his belt. He was about to run towards the guy when one of the hellhounds paws hit the guy across the chest, causing him to sail through the wall.  
They ask looked at each other before running towards the hellhounds, except Leo.  
He ran towards where the guy had fallen, surprised to see him standing up, a bit wobbly but he got up.  
He couldn't get a good look at his face because the hoodie covered his face up to his nose.  
"Hey are you alright?"  
The guy nodded, before Leo jumped on him, causing him to crash against the wall.  
"Sorry"  
Leo quickly placed the tracker on the guys hand, knowing it wouldn't look out of place there.  
The guy pushed Leo off before smirking at him and running off.  
"Leo!"  
Quickly, he went back to were the others had destroyed the rest of the hellhounds.  
"Did you do it?"  
Annabeth's clothes were torn, but her eyes gleamed in a way he hadn't seen in a long time.  
"Yeah, it was actually really simple, now I need your computer, I'll connect something so we can track him."  
Annabeth nodded, and they all left the wrecked building before anyone saw them.  
In the car, Argus just rolled his eyes, as if saying, silly demigods can't even go to the bank without a life threatening situation happening.  
"Drop us off at the library Argus, we'll know what to do after that."  
Argus nodded and Leo put his head against the window, letting his thoughts drift to the green eyed boy he met earlier, and wondering if he would ever see him again.

**A/N: Yay chapter three has been completed. Percy's feelings on the encounter shall come the next chapter. Now i have to practice my Shakespeare monologue good day good people please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay for insomnia, meaning I write these chapters in the middle of the night. So please enjoy, and review.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO_

Percy stumbled into an alley, feeling the blood soaking his shirt now. When the hellhound had hit him, he felt something break, when that guy jumped on him though he felt as if his chest had been burst open.  
The water had healed him, but to only to a certain degree. He found a corner where the sun was hitting fishing out his drachma, he shot some water at the sunlight.  
"O fleecy do me a solid, show me Jason."  
He barely managed to choke the words out when Jason's face shimmered in the rainbow.  
"Percy! Where are you?"  
A soft smile was playing on his lips when he noticed the blood and how pale Percy was.  
Percy smiled weakly, "I'm in an alley near the bank, hellhounds."  
Before Jason could respond, Percy waved his hand through the mist, breaking the connection.  
He leaned against the wall, taking off his hoodie so it wouldn't get badly stained. Groaning, he slowly lifted up his shirt, hissing in pain at the movement.  
His vision was blackening, but he forced himself to stay awake, recalling what Thalia had told him some time ago.  
He sighed in relief when he heard footsteps coming towards him.  
Someone gasps and he tries to focus on the figures in front of him. Through his pain, he manages to sit up more.  
"Don't sit up! You'll just hurt yourself more. Annabeth do you think he's a half blood?"  
He curses mentally, knowing that Jason was going to kill him, if he didn't die from blood loss already.  
"I'm not sure"  
He can hear the uncertainty in her voice and it's only because of his injuries that he doesn't get up and run as far and as fast as he can.  
Suddenly he feels warm hands on him, and he groans as pain shoots through him.  
"I'm sorry, I promise you'll be alright"  
A soft voice whispers in his ear and somehow he trusts the voice. Slowly he nods, getting closer to the person holding him, and he feels the arms tighten around him.  
"Leo, we don't even know who he is."  
"If doesn't matter Reyna, he's hurt and I'm not leaving a bleeding guy to die in a random alley."  
He can hear the protectiveness in Leo's voice and can't help but give a faint smile, through his pain.  
Then he heard tires screeching and a car door opening.  
"Hey! Stop! What are you doing?"  
He can feel Leo tense as he hears the familiar voice of Jason.  
"Well, obviously I'm taking him to a hospital, seeing as he's bleeding all over the place."  
Even though he can't see him, Percy knows Jason had his hands in fists at his side, and that the clouds over head are darkening. He also knows that Jason is giving his best glare and that's enough to make him fight the pain.  
He lifts his head up slowly, cursing himself for being so weak right now.  
"Leo? Jason...knows how...to help...me."  
He can feel the hesitation coming from the boy holding him before he feels himself being transferred into familiar arms.  
He can hear Jason's steady heartbeat, and it distracts him from the pain for a bit.  
As Jason turns around, a question stops him.  
"Who are you guys?"  
He glanced at the blonde who asked, his blue eyes unreadable.  
"We're nothing important"  
With that he walked off too the waiting van.  
"I'm sorry"  
Percy whispered to Jason, his voice strained from pain.  
"Stay with us come on, don't fall asleep seaweed brain."  
He felt his shirt being ripped off, but he couldn't think of that as he heard the people of the car gasp.  
"He's lost a lot of blood, someone give him some ambrosia!"  
When no one moved, everyone staring at Percy, Thalia sighed before slapping Nico and Jason over the head.  
"Now! Before he loses consciousness morons!"  
He didn't remember what happened next. It was like a fractured memory, he remembered Jason's face hovering over his, worry etched on his perfect features. He felt Nico's cold hand brushing his hair off his sweaty forehead. He heard Thalia and Bianca's whispered conversations as Hazel fed him some ambrosia.  
He knew they were on the road because at one time he got left alone in the van with Nico.  
The son of Hades had talked to him about where they were as he tried to feed Percy some fries.  
As Percy flitted in and out of consciousness, he remembered how the sun set in the sky,making it seem as if the blue sky was being consumed by fire.

**A/N: Jason and Leo finally met and a city wasn't destroyed! alright, please review I'm kind of stuck for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: yay a new chapter. please review, your reviews help me write**

**Disclaimer: i don't own PJO or HoO**

"Jason you need to stop, he'll be fine."  
Thalia's voice does little to affect Jason. He's pacing back and forth, his food forgotten on the table.  
"All I'm saying is that I'm worried about him."  
His sister sighs, knowing how distraught Jason could get when someone he loved was hurt.  
"Jason, we're all worried about him. I'm pretty sure Nico hasn't slept at all, hazel and Bianca barely eat, you're an emotional mess and I'm having a hard time not breaking down. But right now it's not about us, Percy's hurt and we need to the care of him. Worrying don't help okay?"  
Jason nods stiffly, sliding into the booth with a sigh. Slowly, he starts to eat his now cold food.  
He's halfway done when Bianca comes up to their table, her olive skin pale, black hair tied in a messy ponytail.  
"It's Percy"  
She didn't need to say anything else, because Jason was already running towards the van.  
When he reached the van he saw a frantic Nico trying to hold down Percy, who was now convulsing on the floor of the van.  
"I-i don't know what happened! His fever had gone down he was getting better, but then-then his eyes rolled back and he started-"  
Nico seemed unable to continue talking, because as Jason glanced at him, he saw the block haired boy shuddering from crying.  
His sister took him in her arms and held him close, murmuring softly in Italian, which seemed to calm him down a bit.  
Percy had stopped convulsing and was instead just shuddering on the floor, and Jason did the only thing he could think of.  
He sat down next to Percy and took him in his arms, whispering soothing words and promises.  
Then he noticed something on his sea princes hand.  
"Thalia"  
His soft tone didn't change but his expression must have changed because his sister was at his side in a second, throwing a questioning his way.  
"Look at his hand"  
He said quietly, his voice giving away the worry he felt.  
Even though it was an odd request, Thalia looked at Percy's hand, her eyes widened at the sight.  
"Hazel, give me the kit under the drivers seat."  
As soon as Hazel handed her the kit she got to work, wincing when she cut Percy without anything to numb him.  
It seemed like hours but finally, she carefully extracted something resembling as thorn from Percy's hand. She handed it to Hazel who wrapped it in a napkin, as she gave Percy some ambrosia, his hand healed by itself, leaving no scar behind.  
"What is it?"  
Nico's voice broke the silence and Thalia's eyes narrowed in confusion.  
"I don't know, maybe one of the hellhounds tried to poison him"  
Jason was stroking Percy's hair, who was now breathing evenly and looked as if he was sleeping.  
"Well, I don't know what happened to him but if it was one of those half bloods then I will find them and I will kill them slowly."  
His voice was dark and none of them doubted he would do it, they all knew Jason loved Percy more than anything and he would do anything for his Sea Prince.  
"We should get going, the sooner we get to our destination the sooner we get to sleep in an actual bed."  
Bianca went to sit in the driver's seat as soon as Hazel spoke, Thalia rode shotgun.  
"Let's hope Percy wakes up"  
Jason shot his sister an angry glare for doubting that his Percy would make it.  
"Of course he'll wake up, he's Percy. I bet he wouldn't die because he'd feel guilty for leaving us."  
Nico spoke before Jason could say anything and managed to get a smile out of Jason.  
They all started joking about how Percy wouldn't leave them because of his loyalty as they drove towards their destination.  
The whole ride Jason didn't let Percy out of his sight, holding him close when he slept and stroking his hair when he was awake.  
It was going to take them five days to get to Los Angeles and Percy woke up two days into the journey.  
Everyone except Thalia was asleep when his sea green eyes opened. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but realized he couldn't because Jason's arms were wrapped tightly around him.  
"Hey Thalia, think you could wake up your brother?"  
He said it so casually that Thalia almost went off the road in surprise.  
"Hades underpants Percy what's wrong with you?!"  
She paused and glanced in the mirror before slamming the breaks, waking up everyone in the process. She leaped out of the drivers seat and hugged Percy to her.  
"Stupid, stupid seaweed brain! Never scare us like that again!"  
He realized she was crying and he said the only thing he could think of.  
"Are you wearing waterproof eyeliner?"  
He heard Nico chuckle and Thalia let go of him to punch him in the arm.  
"We were worried"  
Suddenly the arms around him tightened and he felt himself being turned around so he was staying into sky blue eyes.  
"Jason I'm-"  
He didn't get to finish before warm lips met his.  
"Jason, he just woke up, let him breathe."  
Hazel tried sounding stern but they could hear the relief and amusement in her voice.  
Jason pulled away and smiled at Percy.  
"I swear if you tell me you're sorry you will be electrified."  
Thunder boomed overhead as he made his threat and Percy just nodded his head weakly.  
"And," Jason put his forehead on Percy's his gaze never wavering "If you ever scare me like that again I'm going to lock you up and you will never see the light of day again."  
Percy wasn't sure if Jason was kidding or not. But before he could answer he was attacked by the others, who hugged him as if he was going to disappear.  
"Guys, I'm fine I promise I'm better."  
They all seemed to relax and let him go except for Jason who kept his his on him.  
"Alright, so tell us what happened."  
And he did, he told them everything and they listened as Thalia drove the van towards their temporary home.  
He was awake, he was better and right now all that mattered was that he was with his family.

**A/N: So Percy's awake and they are heading to their temporary home. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys, sorry i haven't updated but here is a little filler chapter.**

_Disclaimer: i do own PJO or HoO_

"Leo, if you don't calm down you're going to catch on fire again."  
Leo glared at the blonde girl, making her flinch from the angry fire in his eyes.  
"I never should have let that blonde dude take him! What if they don't even have good medical equipment?"  
The son of Hephaestus started muttering to himself the others catching only phrases.  
"I didn't think a single boy could affect you do much repair boy."  
Leo didn't hear Luke but Annabeth smacked him on the head.  
"Don't be such an insensitive jerk Luke, we were all affected at seeing a bloodied teenage guy in an alley."  
Luke rolled his eyes, but he stopped teasing Leo.  
"I do wonder why he was bleeding so much." Annabeth muttered to herself.  
Before she could think anymore about the bleeding boy and the reason for his bleeding, Leo's voice caught her attention.  
"It's on!"  
The other demigods started at him in confusion before he rolled his eyes, waving his iPod in the air.  
"I turned on the tracker, seems our thief is headed towards the west coast."  
Luke scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.  
"Why would he be headed to the west coast?"  
Reyna and Frank were discussing with each other in the corner but Luke question caught their attention.  
"We don't know, but I can assure you that if this demigod was Roman we would know."  
Reyna straightened her back, looking like a princess daring her subjects to accuse her of lying. Her dark eyes captivated Annabeth's attention in a way that nothing else could.  
Shaking her head mentally, Annabeth blushed as she realized that she had been staring at the daughter of Bellona and she was looking straight at her.  
"Well, we're not eliminating the possibility that he is Roman Reyna. Like we're not eliminating the possibility that he is Greek."  
Reyna's dark eyes revealed nothing but a slight nod from her made Annabeth sigh internally. It was as if Reyna had just told her that it was okay, she understood what Annabeth meant and was grateful Annabeth felt the need to explain it to her.  
"Look, right now it doesn't matter if he's Roman or Greek, he could be Egyptian for all I care. We just need to find him and find him soon."  
Leo's voice was unusually serious and the others started at him.  
His back was to them but Annabeth could see his knuckles running white from how tight he was holding his iPod.  
They all exchanged concerned glances, before Frank approached him awkwardly and our a comforting hand on his back.  
"Look Leo, I don't know why you're so worried or what happened when you picked up that guy but there's nothing you can do right now. So don't focus on what happened and tell us where our thief is now okay?"  
Leo visibly relaxed before taking in a deep breath, stepping away from Frank and turning to face the others his trademark impish grin on his face.  
"Alright, let's find some transportation because of I'm not mistaken we're heading to the Romans."

**A/N: So how was it? please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated! Well I'll try to update faster from now on. Anyways warning the M rating comes in this chapter. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

"Thalia! Please just this once" "Thalia! Please just this once"

Percy turned his wide green eyes onto Thalia, forcing the older girl to groan and hand him the keys.

He jumped up and down in happiness and Jason rolled his eyes at them. Ever since they'd reached California, Nico decided that it was time to ditch the van and get a new car. Thalia of course chose an expensive car, taking off its license plates and putting the vans on it.

"Let's go guys!"

Jason watched Percy, amused as he jumped into the driver seat, excitedly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Hey! Get in before Thalia changes her mind!"

Hazel and Bianca giggled as they got into the car and Nico ran for the front seat, ignoring Jason's protest.

Thalia patted him on the back, smirking as she joined Hazel and Bianca in the back.

Muttering under his breathe about stupid death boys, he joined the girls in the back of the car.

"Buckle up everyone! This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

With that Percy started driving, and they all remembered why Thalia never let him drive. When they arrived in front of the hotel, Nico was nearly kissing the ground in relief.

"Thalia, please never let him drive ever again."

Hazel was leaning on his sister dramatically, pretending to have fainted.

"Don't worry, I'll never make that mistake again."

She started laughing at the expression on Percy's face, who was pouting like a little kid.

"Aww, don't look like that Perce, you know we love you."

Nico smirked as he put an arm around the raven hair boys shoulders as he watched Bianca and Thalia walk In front of them, to get three rooms for all of them.

"Hey Percy look at this"

Jason managed to take Percy from the conversation he was having with Nico, leaving the son of Hades standing in the middle of the lobby with his sister, glaring at Jason.

Jason put his arm around the slightly shorter boy, breathing in his salty scent, which always seemed to calm him down.

"What did you want to show me Jay?"

He smiled softly, the sea Prince was the only one allowed to call him Jay, the others called him sparky, Jason, one time Thalia even called him sparkly. Percy's wide green eyes bore into him before he pointed to what was in front of them, causing Percy to turn and gasp slightly.

"That's, wow that's amazing."

He doesn't know how Percy could miss it, but then again the boy looked but rarely saw what was right in front of him. The fountain had a mermaid sitting in the middle, brushing her hair with a comb, the lights coming from under her made it seem like she was underwater.

"Of course you think it's amazing, it's ocean related."

Percy tried glaring at him but failed and ended up laughing instead, leaning in closer to Jason.

"Perce! Jason! Get over here or I'm keeping your room key and letting you sleep in the lobby."

Jason nearly groaned, leave it to Thalia to ruin the mood.

Percy just laughed, running to Thalia and plucking the key from her hand, then running over to Jason and dragging him to the elevator.

"We'll meet up tomorrow at 10 in the buffet! I don't care if you can't walk Percy!"

Thalia called to them as the elevator doors closed.

Jason didn't know how he held from taking Percy in the elevator seeing as the raven haired boy was pressed up against him, grinding his hips against Jason's, making the blonde boy groan.

"Percy, I swear if you don't wait until we're safe inside our room I will take you right here right now."

Of course Percy stopped right when they got to their floor, and Jason wasted no time once they were inside their room, looking at Percy as if he was a present he was about to unwrap.

"Clothes off! Now!"

He growled, voice thick with lust, blue eyes taking in the sight of his lover taking off his clothes. He felt his blood surge south making him curse because he couldn't get his own clothes off fast enough.

He had been waiting for this since New York. Then Percy got hurt and all he could do was worry about him.

A thousand feelings crashed through him when he saw his Percy laying on the bed, waiting for .com.

Jealousy, as he remembered seeing Percy in the arms of some strange boy.

Percy handed him the lube and he covered his fingers in it, gently starting to prepare the son of Poseidon.

Percy's soft moans had him aching to be inside him, to connect them and to assure himself that Percy was his and no one else. He leaned in, capturing Percy in a kiss, drowning out his mind as he entered another finger.

"Jason I swear to your father that if you don't get inside me right now..."

Percy growled, his threat cut short as Jason kissed him again.

Jason smiled, "Don't get feisty on me seaweed brain."

He pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend and started to slowly enter him.

Percy tensed underneath him, then let out a moan that had Jason struggling to keep up the slow pace. He didn't want to just have sex with Percy, he wanted to make love to him.

He trailed kisses down the side of Percy's neck, marveling at his god like body.

He started moving faster, kissing Percy with an intensity that sent a shock down his spine.

Percy began murmuring his name like a prayer, and Jason couldn't hold it any longer.

A moment later Percy followed and Jason layed down next to his sea Prince.

Percy threw his head back on the pillow, his lips were red from the intensity of Jason's kisses, cheeks a beautiful rosy color. Black hair stuck to his forehead, from the sweat he worked up.

"I love you"

He muttered, sleepiness invading his voice, causing his eyes to flutter.

"I love you too"

Jason pressed a kiss to his temple, before holding Percy tight and drifting off to sleep.

_**A/N: Okay so this is my first time writing this type of scene without my friends expert help so I hope I did okay.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : I do not own PJO or HoO_

Leo was normally restless, he knew that, but today it seemed as if he was more restless than usual.

They were on their way to California, riding on a train thanks to Annabeth.

"Trains are faster than anything else, especially this train."

Annabeth had said, winking at them as the Sun Express took off.

Fred, the driver had told them they would arrive in California as the sun set. All of them wanted to look at him with disbelief, but in their world, anything was possible.

Everyone has taken a different compartment, and Leo was currently staring out of the window, letting his thoughts take over.

He couldn't stop thinking about the boy in the alley, something about him had seemed familiar, it was almost as if he had seen those eyes before.

The blonde guy also seemed familiar, the stormy blue eyes reminded him of someone but it felt like he was trying to make a puzzle but he couldn't see the whole picture.

"I just wish I could see if he's okay"

He whispered, the wish seemed to fill his heart, and he didn't know why.

All his life, he knew he would be the extra but he had never wished for something. Not when his mom died and certainly not when he found out he was a demigod.

It was strange, everything he closed his eyes those green eyes appeared in front of him. He was being stupid he knew, there was a very slim chance he would ever see the guy again; if he even survived he thought darkly.

The train jolted to a stop and Leo flew forward, hitting his head on the window.

Grumbling, he got up knowing it was probably only him that hit himself the rest were probably stuck to their chairs with their awesome demigodish powers.

Walking quickly, and rubbing his head, he found everyone already out of the train.

"Finally!" Luke threw his hands up in mock exasperation, "we've been waiting for you for hours Valdez"

Deciding not to think to much about the boy anymore, he grinned at the son of Hermes, who grinned back at him.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at their antics, secretly relieved that Leo wasn't thinking about the boy anymore.

"If you two are done, we need to find a place to stay because it's night and I do not want to spend the night sleeping in the street."

Reyna nodded in agreement, as Leo stared typing into his iPod like crazy.

"Well, I found a hotel by here, wait," he turned towards Annabeth "how much money can we spend? Can we stay in a fancy hotel or something chapter?"

Luke turned his blue eyes on Annabeth, silently begging for the fancy and after a few moments, she sighed.

"We can afford something fancy."

Leo grinned, giving Luke a high five and began walking towards the hotel that he had found.

"What kind of hotel is it?" Annabeth asked next to him making him jump, he didn't think she was next to him.

"Something fancy, it had a pretty mermaid water fountain inside."


End file.
